Appraisal
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: he was looking for someone just didn't know who it was, she had a gap in her heart and wanted someone to love to fill it with
1. Default Chapter

Appraisal By SuperGirl  
  
Love seemingly is a force in which we look for our whole lives without knowing it. We sometimes find lust and not love. This is a story about love, forgiveness and seeing the truth about your self. My friends and readers I am going to bring you to a parallel world than other stories like this. We will see the other round if you will, some 'what ifs' and different perceptive. This is a new view. Just on an old theme, just simply love.  
  
It had been another hard summer. School, work then sadness. Her friend had decided to spend more time with her boyfriend than her. It always happened when she got a boyfriend she forget about her friends until her heart was broken. It was even harder on her because before summer started she had a hard break up with her ex-boyfriend. To top that off her best friend was dating his brother.  
  
She had tried to date some guys over the summer, but she still found herself not interested in them and well. boring. The first guy was a young fire fighter. He was too tall and she became quickly paranoid where his eyes were. He towered over her by a foot and three inches. That and the guy gave her serious neck strain from trying to make eye contact with him.  
  
She then latter dated a very blonde headed man. He was a bit easier to get along with. So on the first date they spent it at the theme park. Latter they had dinner and a movie at her house. In the middle of A few Good Men, he well. went down on her. She was very mad at him for ruining a good Tom Cruise movie for her. That and she had no idea latter where her bra ended up.  
  
So after a horrid summer with summer school to get her finishing credits in college and other things going wrong at the home front in the labs. It wasn't her summer. She was still in love with the young man who stole her heart. She was his first girlfriend and he turned to a sex fiend. Yet, she still cared about the guy. When she seen him they do nothing, but argue. When he was away she missed him. She didn't know why either.  
So she was off to find someone or anything to fill the gap in her heart.  
  
He hated everything. He wanted to be cold, uncaring, he had lost everything. He wished he was dead, but that fantasy would only make the root that caused him to be this way happy. He hated happiness; he wanted the monster that took everything away from him to suffer.  
  
He was powerful and the meaning of pride. He was sad though, deeply. He had no friends, no true friends. He had followers, but not friends. He was miserable and knew it. He hated being miserable, he dare never to tell anyone. He was jealous of other who found someone to call their own. He had even killed someone who was showing affection to another in public. He had to get away.  
  
He had finally decided to escape and head to earth. He didn't know why, but he had herd the closes thing to his race was the humanoid earthlings. He had even heard a rumor there was a half-sayain half earthling child there. Perhaps he fines his happiness here.  
  
After a long trip his craft landed in a desert and a group of men had landed shortly after his landing as if they knew he was going to be there. He opened the hatch to the small craft and got out. The men braced themselves. He ignored them and stretched out cramped from his trip there.  
  
"We knew you were coming sayain so give up!" shouted an annoying one in orange. Well, correction they were all in orange but one. He looked at the men and arched an eyebrow. "I don't have time for you earthlings, do tell me though. None of you are female correct. If so I will leave in regard to ugly inhabits on this rock."  
  
The men looked a bit shock at this statement. A short amount of quietness passed then one spoke up. "How dare you say I am ugly Troll man!" The statement confused the man. "I could careless about your opinion of your self woman." He was upset the planets people were hideous. "I am a man!" the person shouted back. "The I suggest you cut your hair off and act like one." The man was furious at the alien and shot off in air at him.  
  
The alien ignored him and moved out of the way of the man who then plummeted into his spacecraft and knocked himself unconscious. "Idiot, I swear I hope the rest of the inhabitance have some brains." The men who were still yards away were a bit shocked at the actions of this so called dangerous man. One of the men floated down to face the alien.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the alien before him. "I am the sayain known as Vejita" The man raised a brow. "I thought you were here to destroy our planet. He look up at the strange guy with even stranger hair. "I am not here for world domination, that is more boring than you think. I am here for other reasons. I assure you It has nothing to do with death." Vejita noticed the man was calmed from this.  
  
"What are you here for then?" He asked the alien. "I am simply here to find someone." The warrior blinked. "Who?" he asked. "A female." He stated. "What is her name, maybe we can help you find her." The man suggested. "I do not know her name, but when I See her I will know her."  
  
A few weeks had passed and Bulma had received a call from a friend of hers. "I don't understand these guys. They brought the alien into my home; he eats as much as Goku. I can not afford to feed them both, there are not enough coupons in the eastern hemisphere!" She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "I will be over to see what is going on in person. I still cannot believe Goku is an alien. Is that guy as nice as Goku?" There was a pause. "Just come over and see for your self Bulma."  
  
The ride from her home to Goku's house was almost an hour long. She landed her plane far from the house. When she got out Chichi her friends wife who she was earlier speaking with, was standing there. She was waiting for Bulma.  
  
"You have no idea how it's been!" She yelled walking to Bulma. "Two Goku's almost, this one though has an attitude and keeps having Goku take him to bars and clubs. He even took our son with him to a dance club!" Bulma's eyes widen. "I will not have my husband showing this man to bar and other place and my son with him. To top all of that off they fight all day, EAT and then go out all night! I will not have this!"  
  
Bulma was a bit shocked at this. "Goku has been going to clubs with the alien invader?" Her friend's wife was hysterical. "Where are they now?" The woman before her pointed to the mountains behind her. "I will go see what is going on okay, and take something to calm yourself down."  
  
She walked up the small hill to a larger on then up some more on the small part of the mountain. She could see down into the valley in the middle two men fighting faster than see could see. She stepped closer to the edge where she slipped and let out a screech. She never fell onto the rocks a few feet below. Her friend Goku had caught her instantly. He sat her down on the low plain area in the mountain where they fought.  
  
She was a bit scared still from the incident. " Thank you Goku. You saved me." She was trying to catch her breath and noticed the man who she seen fighting her friend was floating a bit in the air above them. He stared at her a bit interested. "Who is this Kakarott?" He asked Goku. "Cake er rott?" she asked looking at Goku bewildered. "Just don't ask it's a long story, but this is my friend Vejita, he is an alien from space."  
  
Vejita landed behind Goku and looked closer to the female. "You're an alien to Kakarott." She then noticed the tail on the man behind Goku. "He. has a tail!!!" she shrieked. "Yeah so, I had one Bulma, you didn't freak out about mine." She appeared in front of the sweaty Goku and grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. "TONIGHT IS A FULL MOON!" Goku gulped at this remembering Gohan's first time seeing the moon at the fullness.  
  
"We have to cut it off!" Vejita was shocked at this. "No we do not have to cut anything off!" She looked at the man now noticing his appearance, he was wearing some of Goku's sweats and they were huge on the man. "Bulma, I have a question for you." She turned her attention back to Goku. "I need help, Chichi and I can not afford to have three sayains in the same house, can he stay at Capsule corp. with you?" She thought for a second. "Alright, but what is a 'say ins'?"  
  
{A/N: please review or e-mail me at my new e-mail at Purestloveever@hotmail.com- SG - and tell me what you think} 


	2. Apprasial 2 'Like a virgin

Appraisal Chapter one:  
  
By SuperGirl  
  
Bulma had joined the Son family for dinner that evening. She had found out more info on the man who would be staying at her home. He rarely made eye contact with her. "So I asked Vejita, 'If your not here to destroy the earth then why are you here?' So he says." Goku was interrupted by a swift kick to his kneecap.  
  
He let out a yelp. Goku then fell from his seat. Bulma looked in shock as Goku cling on to his knee as the other man continued to eat, wiping his face every few bits with the napkin. Bulma then looked to her friend with tears in his eyes. "I don't know about having him at Capsule corp. I mean he is a bit violent." The sayain raised a brow looking at her .  
  
"Well, female I didn't take over the earth when I landed because I am here on peace, you could say." He took a sip of the water in a glass then continued to explain why he was on earth. "A long time ago, I was force into working for an evil monster. I had never gotten a chance at freedom, or life's pleasures, so I escaped and came here ."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Bulma could say. "Well, just know I am not strong as Goku so do not kick me like you kicked him or be rough with me I am very fragile." About that time Goku got up from the table with help from his six year old son. "That hurt Vejita!" Chichi whipped down his face with a napkin from the tears. "Poor Goku."  
  
*** The Ride to Capsule corp. would be a long one. Vejita wasn't too excited about having to be driven in a "mini craft" as he called it. Bulma smiled a bit trying to cause him to smile. He ignored her and crossed his arms and stared out of the window. "Your boring, you know?" She said looking at him. He grunted then replied, "What is it with you females? Why I am so boring?" She thought for a polite way to tell him. "Well, you just stand there. Correction, you just sit there. Can't you just talk a little?"  
  
Vejita raised his brows and looked over at the female. "Talk?" he asked bewildered. "Yeah, how is your family?" she asked quickly glancing from the steering wheel. "Dead." Her facial expression changed and she decided to change the conversation. "Sorry." She muttered. He snorted and looked out the window. "My whole race is dead, but Kakarott, Raditz and Napa and myself." She felt really horrible.  
  
"So did you come here to find Goku?" he laughed a bit. "No, I rather hadn't met him. He is very strange for a warrior as he calls himself." She arched an eyebrow. "From what I herd, he was there incase you were here to destroy the earth." He laughed. "If I wanted it I could have it, I am not here to take it over, I am here to learn a few things."  
  
The silence returned for a bit then Bulma decided to play one of her CDs. She grabbed a Madonna one and plugged it in. Vejita was a bit awe taken as the happy up beat started. "It's called Music." Bulma said as her head rocked a bit. 'Like a pray' started and Bulma sang off tone.  
  
"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone .I hear you call my name. And it feels like home." She then hummed as the background artist sang the chorus. Vejita looked at her like the crazy girl she was. "La la , la ,la." He now looked at her more disturbed. " What?" She said. "So I don't know all the words. "La dream. something their. do do do do do." She rocked in her seat. "Sing with me Vejita. "No."  
  
"Fine, I will sing off key by my self then loudly." She laughed getting into the song more. "Your trying to torches me aren't you?" he asked. "No. Never." She squeaked out laughing at his face. The next song popped up. 'Like a virgin.' "I made it through the wilderness..Somehow I made it through.didn't know how lost I was .until I found you."  
  
This song caught Vejita's attention. Bulma smiled at him and sung a bit more trying to keep up with Madonna on the stereo. "I was beat incomplete.I'd been had, I was sad and blue.But you made me feel.Yeah, you made me feel.Shiny and new." Vejita could agree with the words.  
  
Then came the next verse. "I was beat incomplete.I'd been had, I was sad and blue.But you made me feel.Yeah, you made me feel. Shiny and new. Going to give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last. Like a virgin touched for the very first time." This was the verse, which freaked Vejita out. He jumped out of his chair in the craft and ripped off the belts as he ran to the back of the plan and jumped out of the window.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Bulma as she landed the plane not to far from where he landed. She jumped out of her chair and exited the plane. She looked at Vejita, who was on the ground, arms folded and really angry. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" she screamed. "You tore my window out you jerk, DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?" He snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're the dangerous one, singing those damn words to a sayain." She glared at him. "It's a CD, I was signing along with it dumb-ass." He stepped forward. "Now your attitude changes huh. Well All I can see us your crazy signing with a metal box!" Bulma tightened her fist. "What is the big deal then! You didn't have to jump out of a moving plane!!!" He growled a bit. "You should pick better songs then."  
  
Then it dawned on her, the song must have been inappropriate to play with him. "Okay, my bad home boy. I will get out a new jet then we will head home okay. No more Madonna alright?" He nodded. "Good." She went and capsule the damaged plan and took out another one. He was amazed at the technology then slowly got in the machine.  
  
Bulma sat in the pilot's chair and went through some CDs as the plane warmed up for take-off. She smiled and put a new CD in. Vejita folded his arms yet again as the music started. He banged his head against the window. "I.(bang!) hate (Bang!) my (Bang!) Life!" he muttered. Bulma didn't hear him she was too involved in her CD.  
  
"This thing called love I just can't handle it  
  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
  
I ain't ready  
  
Crazy little thing called love  
  
y little thing called love" Vejita just stared at her and kept remembering the promise he made not to kill her. "CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE!!!" he just stared at her. "What?" she said. "NOTHING." She snorted. "You need to relax and stay cool, 'crazy little thing called love." She laughed. He glared at her. "Its by Queen. " she muttered.  
  
Bulma took the hint he hated love song and switch CDs. The music was heavier than before. "It's from Ugly kid Joe." She said as the bass music sped up. "I, hate the rain and sunny weather  
  
And I, hate the beach and mountains too  
  
(and) I don't like a thing about the city, no, no  
  
And I, I, I, hate the country side too!  
  
And I, hate everything about you!  
  
...Everything about you!"  
  
A/N: review please. Tell me what you think, SG My- email is purestloveever@hotmail.com 


End file.
